1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Traditional screw-mounted electrical device covers are well-known in the art.
Some conventional screw-mounted covers couple directly to the electrical device through a center-mount screw. Other conventional screw-mounted covers couple to the electrical outlet box through the box mounting screws. Some conventional screw-mounted electrical device covers also use a cover plate that is snapped on to a base to cover the electrical device while providing aesthetic appeal. Some conventional screw-mounted electrical device covers use a keyhole slot at the box mounting screw aperture for simpler installation than with just a standard round hole. Several examples of keyhole slot configurations known in the art are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,653.